Pendragon: The Library of Yuito
by jujitsuman1130
Summary: In my version of book 10, Bobby and the Travelers learn about their past and the reason they exist. They battle St. Dane one last time for all of halla. They get some help from what they learn in the Library of Yuito. Rated T b/c of language and gore. R
1. Chapter 1

Journal #37

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PENDRAGON!! SO DON'T SUE!!**

**IT IS THE PROPERTY OF DJ MACHALE**

**Enjoy**

**Journal #37**

SECOND EARTH

Whoever is reading this journal, guard it with your life. It contains the most important truths and information about the beginning of time. You may not know the terms, but if you keep reading everything will be explained.

I suppose I should start with my name. I am Bobby Pendragon. I am seventeen years old and am from the territory of Second Earth. I am the Leader in a group of people called the Travelers. We are a group of ten men and women from different territories, one from each. Territories are separate worlds that are only connected by flumes, tunnels of dark matter that travel through space and time. We have one common cause that we fight for: to prevent Saint Dane from taking over Halla. Saint Dane is an evil Traveler and Halla is everything that is, has been, and will ever be. The way Saint Dane does this is that he discovers the turning point; the event that can push a territory to peace or destruction, of a territory and tries to push it to destruction. He believes that he must destroy all the territories and combine them into one, then rebuild a new society; a new Halla. He calls this the Convergence.

Confused yet? This is nothing. There is much more.

Saint Dane has been planning this since I became a Traveler-about 3 Earth years-and possibly longer. The final blow, if you will, happened on my own territory, Second Earth. I had destroyed the flume on Ibara-another territory-in hopes of trapping Saint Dane and I on the territory. Unfortunately, that didn't work out so well. He escaped to First Earth, the planet Earth in the year 1937, where his first hand man (or lady); Nevva Winter had stolen my traveler ring and gave it to a child named Alexander Naymeer, officially making him the Traveler of Second Earth. Naymeer grew up to discover the true nature of the ring and he used his knowledge to show the world (now Second Earth) the territories, a secret that used to be only known by Travelers and their acolytes, their sidekicks, if you will.

Us Travelers tried to stop Naymeer, but one by one, we were picked off. Eventually, Naymeer and his group of exceptional people, called Ravinia, became the spiritual advisors for the entire world. He used his powers as Travelers to create a temporary flume and send 50,000 protestors into oblivion. I was one of them.

When I was flung into the flume, I was brought to a dark space. There was my mentor, the previous Traveler from Second Earth, my Uncle Press. All the other Travelers were there too: Loor, Alder, Aja, Siry, Eli, Gunny, Spader, Patrick, and Kasha. In the distance, beyond the haze that was there, was a tall slanted building with what seem like a light at the top. It looked familiar, but it wasn't the time to wonder. We had business to attend to.

Was this it? Were the Travelers as we know it truly over? Where were our families? Who or what are we? There were so many questions and no answers. The only person who seemed to have a clue about what was going on was Press. He stood to the side, staring into the unknown, a feeling of deep thought etched on his face.

Finally, he came toward where we were and took a deep breath. Everything stopped. When Press spoke, you listened. End of story.

"You guys have been through a lot," he spoke quietly, but clearly, "and it isn't fair that you have to be in the dark about your very existence. It's time that you learned about the Travelers."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE PENDRAGON UNIVERSE

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE PENDRAGON UNIVERSE. IT IS THE PROPERTY OF DJ MACHALE.

Read and Review

Enjoy

**Journal #37 Cont.**

SECOND EARTH

My jaw dropped. Was it finally over? Was I about to know it all? Will I see my family again? I heard Press clear his throat, so it stopped thinking and turned to him.

"In the beginning," he spoke clearly, "there was nothing. Nothing at all. All of the sudden, an atom was created from the darkness. That atom turned into two, then four, and then the atoms kept multiplying until it reached infinity. The atoms combined to create the galaxies. In the hundreds of thousands of galaxies, there was only one planet with advanced life, Yuito. The people of Yuito were exceptionally smart and known all there was to know in the universe. There was no war, no famine, and no crime. The government kept everything in order.

"Over time, the planet became over populated. The government began to build colonies on the nearest planets that could support life. Unfortunately, that planet was 100 light years away. It took forever to reach that planet. The people who got off the ship were actually the grandchildren of the people who boarded the ship in Yuito. Once they arrived on the planet, they established a government and set laws similar to those from their home planet. They named the planet Veelox, after their greatest leader of all time.

"Meanwhile, back on Yuito, the leaders of government needed to come up with a way to keep track of the people they were sending to planets like Veelox. And thus the Travelers were born. The president of Yuito, a man named Eelong, was the first ever Traveler. He helped created the first flumes from the grey matter, called hatsiko, that was found in the mountains. The hatsiko could be manipulated to create a tunnel that could break the 4th dimension, time. The flumes would respond to a voice command and you how that works. Whenever a new planet was inhabited, a person was assigned Traveler for that territory and two flumes were constructed.

"At first, the role of Traveler was similar to that of an Ambassador, someone who checked out the territory and relayed any interesting news to Yuito. The flumes were out in the open and people were allowed to come and go as they pleased. Eventually, the traffic in the flumes was too much. The Yuito government decided to shut down the flumes and isolate the territories from one another. People didn't react to this well. They began to revolt against Yuito's and the other territories' governments. New governments were created and people began to open the flumes again. The Travelers were no longer needed, so they slid away into the crowds, passing down their secrets from generation to the next, simply waiting for they will be needed again."

We all stood speechless. What they hell just happened? That didn't help me at all. I don't care about Yuito; I want to know why I was chosen. Why was my family taken away from me? How does this help us? Where do we go from here? No one dared to raise their voice to ask the questions we were all thinking. I couldn't take the silence anymore. I had to say something.

"That's nice and all, but how does that help us?" I asked Press. All the others looked at Press for a response. He just smiled,

"Well, it might not," He said. My brow furrowed. I heard Siry sigh heavily, "but that might be where we need to start."

"You mean go to Yuito?" Loor asked, her face full of confusion.

"Do you have a better idea?"

Loor stayed silent. I guessed she didn't. None of us did.

"Well, we need a place to start, and this seems like the best idea." I said aloud. "So how about it?" I stuck my hand in like a football huddle. Loor laid her muscular hand on top of mine and nodded,

"I'm in." she said affirmatively.

"So am I." Eli Winter placed her hand in as well. Soon every Traveler had their hand in the huddle. Press placed his hand on top last.

"To Yuito, then." He said. We all nodded in agreement. We had a mission and, as of right now, we had a plan.

"One question, though." Siry said, "How do we get to this Yuito? There isn't a flume anywhere here."

"Oh but there is." Said Press, smiling. He pointed to the distance, "It's in there."

As if on queue, the haze parted to reveal the tall slanted building I had seen before. Apparently the others had not. They stared at it in awe.

"Hobey, what is that thing?" asked Spader.

"Looks like a Lifelight building," said Aja, "but that would mean this is Veelox. It can't be, though."

"Don't worry," said Press, "it isn't. This isn't a territory. This is where that first atom was made; the atom that started it all. The building was built on top of the estimated spot. It actually marks the center of the universe. The Yuitoians named this place Quato, which in their language means 'origin'. This is where all Halla is created and destroyed. This is where we go when we die."

"So wait," Kasha spoke up, "does this mean we are dead?"

"Even I don't know that. All I know is that all will be explained when we get to Yuito."

All these unanswered questions were too much for me. I grabbed Press, my rage bubbling up,

"Listen Press," I said, attempting to contain my anger, "I can't take all of these questions any longer. You have to explain now. Who are we? Are we dead? Who are you answering to? We aren't moving until you spill some answers? We need to know what we are up against. What is Saint Dane? How does he do all the crap he does? Are we illusions? Are we-" Press placed his hand on my shoulder. I shut myself up quick.

"Listen Bobby, you were able to wait for 3 years without anything. You know now more than you ever did. Isn't that enough for now? You can wait a little longer, can't you?"

I swear to God that I heard a little of the Press for before all this Traveler crap happened. His voice was soft and caring, not serious and unemotional. I nodded my head and walked past him towards the building. The others and Press followed me. If we were to beat Saint Dane, we needed to know what he does. And if I'm going to be the leader, I have to be 100 behind Press. He wasn't the enemy; he was our only link to the truth. All answers would be found out soon enough.

Sorry about the ending…I suck at cliffhangers.

Chapter 3 coming soon

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PENDRAGOM

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PENDRAGOM**

**IT IS THE PROPERTY OF DJ MACHALE.**

**Note: In this chapter and from now on, the journals will be named "Quato" instead of Second Earth.**

**Please Read and Review…**

**Enjoy!**

**Journal #37 Cont.**

**Quato**

The building surprisingly wasn't that far away; maybe just a five minutes walk. Well, Earth minutes. I still don't know where you are from. Anyhow…the walk there was deathly silent. No one spoke a word. Maybe it was the feeling of seriousness in the air. Maybe we were all too deep in thought. The point is, you could hear a pin drop.

Soon, we were past the haze, which was a misty substance that smelled like flowers, and the building was in clear view. It was enormous. The building must have been at least one hundred fifty stories tall. Also, it was colored with a dark green that made it blend in with the dark surroundings. There were a few windows that had light coming from inside. I wanted to ask about them, but I didn't dare break the silence.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, we were standing at the front door of the immense structure. Press moved to the front of the pack and eyed the doors. They were of a wooden material, maybe oak. They were polished and looked like they were brand new. Press touched the handle of one of them gingerly. The doors swung open. He walked inside. The rest of us stood outside, not quite understanding what had just happened. Luckily, we were all pros at that, so we just brushed it of and followed.

The first room we saw upon entering was similar to a great hall. It was, like the building, large. It could have easily been five stories up. Balconies lined the edge of each floor. Elegant statues were present everywhere. They all seemed to be in deep thought, like they were great philosophers. Pretty cool place for the center of the universe.

Press led us past the great hall and further into the building. He turned down a couple of corridors and moved swiftly. He knew where he was going, but he seemed rushed. It like he was on a deadline and his time was running out. He turned into another hallway and stopped abruptly. I nearly crashed into him. His eyes were fixed on the wall.

That's all it was: a wall. No symbol marking a flume; no door; nothing. I wanted to ask, but Siry beat me to it,

"What now?" he asked, "Where do we go from here." He looked up and down the hall, "There's nothing here."

"Oh," Press replied, not moving his gaze from the wall, "but there is." He placed his hand on the wall and spoke clearly, "Jakito."

Instantly, the wall parted to reveal a secret room. It was made of stone and resembled a dungeon. In the middle of it was a large stone table was ten wooden chairs around it. Press walked in and toward the table. He beckoned us to follow. We entered one by one and took a seat at the table. When I sat down, I noticed a small crevice in front of me. I looked to Loor beside me. The crevice was there too. Odd. Once Aja, the last to come in, sat down, Press went to the head of the table,

"Please place you ring in the slot in front of you," he requested, "then we can begin."

I slipped the ring off and stared at the grey stone. Ever since Nevva had given it back to me, I had always made sure it was on my finger. I wasn't going to lose it again. But today was different. There was even more at stake than before. I dropped it in, and the others followed.

The familiar jumble of notes stared to some out of our rings. They didn't turn crystal and expand, however. Instead the entire table turned to crystal and started to expand. We got out of our seats, only to see that the chairs moved as well. We sat back down and gazed in awe. The table was like a portable flume.

Near the center of the table were images of Halla. But they weren't the normal images we used to see or the convergence-esque ones we saw now. They were peaceful, but jumbled together. Gars and Batus were riding on skimmers together, and others. The people were happy, but I wasn't. This wasn't the way it was meant to be. Press was staring at me and smiling. I supposed he had read my mind again,

"I know what you are thinking." He said, nodding his head, "The mixing of the territories. You are thinking, 'This isn't the way it's meant to be', and you are right."

"Then what are these?" asked Spader.

"They are images of Saint Dane's Halla. While we were here, the Convergence in the territories is in full blast."

"But everything is so peaceful." Said Patrick, "Something as evil as Saint Dane can't create this type of happiness. It doesn't equate."

"You are right," Press replied, "everything is peaceful, but this isn't the way it was meant to be. Though these images seem wonderful, there is a negative side to this." Suddenly, the table went grey. The flume was gone. "Come with me." He said, walking back towards to wall we came through. We followed.

He led us down further down the hallway, his footsteps echoing in the small space. At the end of the hall, he turned back to us, his face not containing emotion, "If you wanna say something, say it now, because after this there can't be any talking for a while."

We were all teeming to ask questions, but I got mine out first, "What was that table? Was that the flume?"

"No," Press replied, "That was a conference room for Travelers. The table was used to check up on territories during meetings. When the governments faced revolts, they placed it behind a wall and made it impenetrable without a Traveler ring and the password."

"Where are we going now?" asked Gunny.

"We are going to see Eelong."

"The territory?" Siry exclaimed, confused, "I thought we were going to Yuito."

"We are. But first we have to see Eelong the man, the first Traveler."

So……what did you think?

Read and review. I got stuff to do so I might not get to updating for a while. Sorry…

Review, I want to know how I'm doing.


	4. Chapter 4

_****_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PENDRAGON

**_IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF DJ MACHALE._**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...**

* * *

_**Quato**_

Eelong for years was always a territory. Now I was going to meet the man responsible for the actual territory, heck, the entire Traveler lifestyle. As I have said before, we need to beat Saint Dane and hopefully, this guy will be a major help. Maybe Mr. Eelong will help us, or give us soldiers to fight. Who knows?

Press turned from us and continued to walk down the hall. The eleven of us were in a single file, paying attention to only the head of the person in front of us. I was right behind Press, wondering again who the hell is this Eelong guy.

Abruptly, Press stopped. He stared straight down the hall, which seemed endless. Siry, all the way in the back, was getting agitated,

"Hey guys, what the hell? Keep moving."

We all shifted our eyes to Press, who didn't look the least pleased. However, a small smile slipped across his face.

"You want to keep going?" He asked. "Go right ahead." He moved himself toward the wall and motioned his hand forward, point the way for Siry. Siry pushed himself through the crowd. He looked at Press, nodded, and walked passed. Immediately, we heard a slam, and Siry was on the floor, clutching his nose,

"Like, what the hell is going on?" He moaned.

Press walked to Siry, still on the floor, and looked down at him, "From now on, I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" He held his hand for Siry. Siry took it and got back up slowly. He mumbled an apology and stalked to the back. "Alright then," Press said, rubbing his hands together, "we have to get up there." He pointed to the ceiling, "So we got to get into the elevator."

"And where's that?" asked Eli, who had been quiet until right now.

"Remember Siry slamming into the invisible wall?"

"You mean that that was the wall to the elevator?" inquired Loor.

"Exactly! You see, as I am sure you will find out, this building is full of traps and tricks so that anyone who doesn't belong will not get what they will desire."

Loor was clearly confused, "What is in here that is so valuable?"

"The information in this building surpasses the value of all the wealth in the entire universe."

We were all astonished by that comparison. Press wasn't one to exaggerate, so I assumed he wasn't kidding. The sheer value of what we could learn must be mind boggling. Press was again staring at the wall/elevator. He again spoke the password "Jakito" and suddenly, the invisible wall became very visible.

The elevator doors opened. The elevator was the equivalent of a very large house. It could hold easily one thousand people. Fortunately, we had only eleven, so we were quite comfortable. Inside the mansion elevator, there was a large button holder-thing that had all of the floors. There must have been over 200 buttons, but there were a couple of floors that had two, three buttons for just one floor.

Press pressed the highest possible button, floor 186. I knew this would take awhile, so I tried to make myself comfortable. That didn't work out so well. I was so anxious that I couldn't sit down. I looked towards Press, who seemed to be anxious as well.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Have you done this before?" I asked

He nodded, "Once, but I was like you guys. I was the one who didn't have a clue."

"How will this Eelong fellow help us?"

I heard a distinct ping! We both looked towards the doors. They slipped open.

"I guess we will find out, won't we?" Press said while walking out. I quickly followed him. Behind me came Loor, Eli, and Patrick. After them came Siry, Gunny, and Spader. Finally, out came Aja, Alder, and Kasha. Press turned a corner and looked at the door in front of him.

We were finally here. I guessed here was where Eelong was. Press looked back at me and nodded, like he knew what I was thinking. He nodded at the rest of the Travelers, whose faces quickly lit up. Like me, they were glad this journey was over. Press turned forward and opened the door. What we saw made our jaws drop.

Inside the room were thousands upon thousands of books. They were stacked in massive bookcases and placed side by side. The bookcases were all along three of the four walls. The fourth wall was full of computers. This must have been the wealth that Press spoke of. It truly was amazing.

In the center of the room was another table similar to the one in the conference room. However, this one was a large as the elevator. That may be an exaggeration, but it was HUGE. Press strolled into the room and took a seat at the table. We all followed and sat down.

Unlike the other one, this table didn't have the slots for the Traveler rings. Also, the actual table itself didn't seem like the dark matter, or the hatsiko, or whatever it's called. I was seated between Alder and Patrick.

It was an interesting position. On my left was Alder, the warrior; the knight. And on my right was Patrick, the teacher; the neurotic librarian. And in the middle was me, the leader. I was a little of both. I was a warrior of sorts, thanks to Loor and Alder. But I also credited myself with being a smart guy. It would seem that Alder would be the perfect candidate for the position of Traveler, but Patrick was as important in our last mission on Earth as myself or Alder. If not for the blood-cover cryptic message he sent, we would've known a lot less than we did. It was amazing how these rings brought together such different people.

Press stared around the table, briefly making eye contact with me. He nodded. We each responded with a nod. We all had a connection that didn't need words. Press stood up and walked to the wall with the computers. He sat down at one of the monitors and started typing. He moved the mouse slightly, and clicked a couple of times. He sat up and walked back to us, a smile on his face.

"Are you ready to see Eelong?" He spoke like an entertainer building up the hype. He didn't need our answer. He went back to the computer and clicked the mouse.

What happened next wasn't a big deal for me. Out from the monitor shot a beam of light. It stopped in front of the table and took the form of a man. This wasn't that amazing. In Second Earth, 3-D images similar to that one are all over. Television isn't that much behind it. Eli, Aja, and Patrick had the same look of familiarity on their faces. However, the rest of the Travelers weren't so accustomed to this. Alder had a look of amazement on his face. Same with Loor, Spader, and Gunny. Despite the fact that Siry is from Veelox, an advanced territory, he lived his whole life on Ibara, where there was no advanced technology.

What happened after that didn't faze me, either. The hologram started talking, "Hello everyone, I am Eelong, President of Yuito. I am not quite sure who you are, but since you are listening to this, you must be in crisis."

No big deal right? It was just a pre-recorded hologram. I couldn't be more wrong.

He turned to face me. No joke, he actually looked at my eyes, "You there, what is your name?"

For a second I was tongue-tied, but I got a coherent answer off, "I'm Bobby Pendragon, sir."

The hologram of Eelong paused for a minute, then continued, "So, Mr. Pendragon, what brings you and your friends to the Table of Knowledge?"

I felt it was a cheesy name, but who am I to judge? "My friends and I are Travelers from the ten different territories. For the past few…uh, years, we have been fighting a battle against Saint Dane, a demon whose only mission has been to destroy the barriers of the territories so that he can combine them into one, and then mold Halla in the way he pleases. We all, in a sense, died and came here to Quato. We need a way to stop Saint Dane and we thought that here would be a good place to start." I didn't add the facts that it was Press who had us come here and that he clearly what he was doing.

The hologram had a genuine look of confusion of his face, "This Saint Dane of which you speak of, does he have icy blue eyes and white hair?"

"Yes, well, he used to have hair. Do you know of him?"

"Yes, I do."

I know i suck at cliffhangers...still read and review


End file.
